Grave Robber
when a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone.|flavor text = Why not rob graves? They're not going to miss it. It's not like the dead are rising up or anything.}} Grave Robber is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the Bullseye trait, and its ability gives it +1 when a a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone, including those that are affected by In-Crypted, Mixed-Up Gravedigger, or Graveyard's ability. Origins It is based off an actual Grave Robber, a person who digs up graves with the intention of stealing valuable items from the grave. Statistics *'Classes:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Ability:' This gets +1 when a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description Why not rob graves? They're not going to miss it. It's not like the dead are rising up or anything. Strategies With This zombie can be used as a strong start in the game, with a 2 /2 body and the Bullseye trait. It needs a few health boosting tricks to keep it alive. Although being in the Crazy class allows it easy access to strength boosting tricks like Sugary Treat, you are better off running it in a Gravestone deck, just like how its ability mentions them. In Impfinity's decks, it can be used as an aggressive start in either his Pirate deck (although it is better to use Quickdraw Con Man due to Quickdraw Con Man's ability being used for most parts of the game while Grave Robber is better off in the early rounds of the game instead of late game where he is basically almost useless) where it can be supported with and or in his Gravestone deck alongside Headstone Carver and , where it can be boosted for each zombie revealed and also serve as a removal bait, keeping Impfinity's more vauable Gravestone zombies from being destroyed. Electric Boogaloo can use stat-boosting cards to help keep Grave Robber alive but is better off using Quickdraw Con Man in such case. Professor Brainstorm has access to Bonus Attack cards to dish out unblockable damage onto the opponent or to clear its lane of plants. He can also use it to activate Mustache Waxer's abilities (essentially, Grave Robber is a free card) and as Evolution material for Duckstache. Z-Mech could protect it with Escape through Time but otherwise should not use Grave Robber and instead keep to Quickdraw Con Man. In conclusion, you are better off with Quickdraw Con Man in most cases, as he has an ability that can be used at any point in the game compared to Grave Robber, as its ability is only useful early game. In the case of Impfinity and Professor Brainstorm, they can use it as bait removal to protect their more valuable zombies. Aganist Stat-wise, it is slightly threatening due to its Bullseye trait. However, its stats make it easy to deal with. For instances, one Banana Bomb deals with it unless its health was boosted. Be extra careful against Impfinity and Professor Brainstorm, as they have cards that synergize with Grave Robber. Gallery GraveRobberStat.jpg|Grave Robber's statistics Grave Robber Zombie.png Grave Robber Zombie textures.png GraveRobberPlayed.jpg|Grave Robber being played Category:Zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Bullseye cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Cards Category:Mustache cards